


Игла

by DiAndin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiAndin/pseuds/DiAndin
Summary: Отабек с Юрой — основные соперники за золото. Кто-то подкладывает Отабеку иглу в коньки, и подозревают в первую очередь Юру.





	Игла

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для феста на дайри "Однострочники со дна"

Юра начал подозревать неладное еще во время короткой разминки, когда не увидел Отабека среди прочих фигуристов. Бросил СМСку с коротким «ты где?», но ответа так и не получил.

Всерьёз тревожиться он стал, когда Алтын не вышел и на короткую программу. Сердце колотилось где-то под горлом — Плисецкий боялся, что с другом случилось что-то плохое. Они ведь виделись вчера, и всё было в порядке, а теперь Отабек пропал и не отвечал ни в одной из соцсетей.

Вернувшись в отель после блестяще исполненной программы, Юра первым делом отправился к номеру казаха. Возле самой двери он столкнулся с его тренером.

-Пошёл отсюда, — сквозь зубы процедил он, бросив полный ненависти взгляд на российского фигуриста. Тот чуть не споткнулся от неожиданности.

-Какого хуя происходит? — спросил Плисецкий в пустоту, дождавшись, когда казах скроется на лестнице. А затем вернулся к двери номера и уверенно постучал.

Ответа не было. Юра снова набрал номер Отабека, послушал орущий за дверью, судя по всему, забытый, телефон и выругался. Что бы там ни случилось, связи с Алтыном не было.

***

-Да они охуели?!

Юра раз за разом перечитывал короткую статью. «Травма казахского фигуриста Алтына: кто решил избавиться от сильного конкурента?», — гласило название. В самой же статье сообщалось, что кто-то подложил иглу в коньки Отабека, чтобы снять того с чемпионата. «Кто возьмёт золото в этом году? Без Алтына сезон становится до скучного предсказуемым».

Под постом пестрели коментарии сотен пользователей, гадающих, кто мог подложить победителю прошлогоднего Гран-При такую свинью. И почти все сходились во мнении. Становилась ясна и причина, почему Юра не видел Отабека целый день, и реакция его тренера на Плисецкого.

После травмы Леруа и ухода Никифорова, Кацуки и Джакометти, Юра и Отабек оказались самыми сильными фигуристами и соревновались в основном между собой. В прошлом году Алтын взял золото, оторвавшись от Плисецкого на полтора балла. Юра был рад за него — Отабек действительно выложился по полной и заслужил эту победу.

А теперь получил иглу в коньки. И подозревают в первую очередь именно Юру, как основного конкурента.

-Да они там ебанулись все! И тренер его заодно!

Стало страшно — а вдруг и Отабек думает так же? Считает ли он, что Плисецкий способен на такую подлость?

Юра почувствовал себя так паршиво, будто действительно подложил эту чёртову иглу. Если он возьмёт золото, то только подтвердит подозрения, и оправдаться уже будет невозможно. СМИ не поверят точно. Но на них как раз Юре было плевать — важнее было, поверит ли Отабек.

-Пожалуйста, блять, возьми трубку, — молился Плисецкий, набирая заученный наизусть номер. Но ответом стали короткие гудки — видимо, телефон разрядился, либо его выключили живущие в номере с Отабеком юниоры.

***

СМС от Отабека пришла на следующий день, когда Юра готовился к произвольной программе.

_«Прости, что не отвечал. Забыл телефон в номере. Видел твою короткую, здорово откатал. Удачи на произвольной.»_

Юра смотрел на сообщение минут пять. Это — всё? После десяти пропущенных вызовов и дюжине сообщений в разные соцсети? Да он издевается.

Спохватившись, что слишком долго находится в раздевалке, Плисецкий быстро написал ответ.

_«Спасибо. Ты уже в отеле? Я зайду, как освобожусь»_

Не дожидаясь ответа, Юра кинул телефон в шкафчик и вышел, на ходу застёгивая кофту. Сегодня он собирался сделать кое-что очень глупое. Он уже представлял, как будут орать на него Яков и Лилия, но менять решение не собирался.

Юра решил переставить все сложные прыжки во вторую половину программы, для правдоподобности. Завалил четверной сальхов, не докрутил тулуп. Едва не упал с тройного акселя и, казалось, чувствовал, как закипает там, за бортиком, Яков. Плисецкий не ждал от него понимания — но пусть лучше называет его самонадеянным идиотом, чем разбирается, почему тот завалил прыжки в самом начале программы.

Чёрт с ней, с этой медалью. Сколько их уже было, сколько еще будет — а Отабек у него один. И Юра слишком боится его потерять. Пусть говорят что угодно, но он уверен, что Алтын поймёт.

Юра стоит на пьедестале с бронзой и думает, что теперь никто не скажет, будто Плисецкий слил друга ради победы.

 

-Поздравлять, я так понимаю, не с чем, — грустно улыбается Отабек. Юра стоит на пороге его номера и не может заставить себя не смотреть на забинтованную ногу.

-А…

-Там ничего серьёзного, правда, — успокаивает Алтын, проследив за его взглядом. — Ты заходи, что стоишь в дверях.

Юра заходит и садится на край кровати. Отабек опускается рядом.

-Это не я, честно, — голос Плисецкого немного сиплый. — Ты мне веришь, Бека?

Юра смотрит на него и в глубине души боится услышать ответ. Боится, что из-за какого-то мудака потеряет единственного друга, который просто не поверит ему. Все знают, что ради победы Плисецкий пойдёт на всё. Но… Не на это. Иглы в коньках, скотч на лезвиях — это низко, это подлость, которой у Юры и в мыслях не было никогда. Если побеждать, то только своими силами, если «выбивать» соперников, то только собственным мастерством.

-Конечно, верю, — Отабек улыбается, и у Юры вырывается вздох облегчения. Верит.

Ну естественно, верит, — злится на самого себя Плисецкий, — а почему нет. Они же друзья, бро навеки и всё в таком духе. И Отабек знает, что Юра никогда бы не поступил так мерзко, тут и сомневаться нечего. И нечего было себя накручивать.

-Юр, что с произвольной-то? — переводит тему Алтын. — Это что вообще было?

-А ты догадайся, — бурчит Плисецкий. — Да и какая уже разница?

-Действительно, никакой, — соглашается Отабек. 

И он, конечно же, всё понимает.


End file.
